


CATLA Advent Calendar Christmas Special

by Nathamuel



Series: Captain America Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Selkies, Time Travel, medicated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end part for the Captain America advent calendar. Happy christmas to everyone and enjoy!</p>
<p>1. OT4, Christmas gifts<br/>2. Stucky, Thanks for the rescue<br/>3. Peggy/Steve/Howard, After the war<br/>4. Steggy, Agents of Shield<br/>5. Bucky/Peggy, Target Practice<br/>6. Hucky, Winter Soldier<br/>7. Peggy/Howard, Unrequired<br/>8. Bucky/Steve/Howard, Let's dance<br/>9. Hucky + Steggy, Double Date<br/>10. Peggy/Steve/Howard, Celebration<br/>11. OT4, Last night on earth<br/>12. Stoward, Somnophilia<br/>13. Howard/Steve/Tony, Time Travel II<br/>14. Peggy/Steve/Howard, Raising Tony<br/>15. Stoward, Sex Pollen<br/>16. Stoward, Firefighter<br/>17. Stoward, Selkie<br/>18. Peggy/Howard, Stork Club<br/>19. Peggy/Steve/Howard, War Time Christmas<br/>20. Stoward, Teasing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OT4, Christmas Gifts

"I got us some days off from base. We can go wherever we want." 

It was the morning of Christmas Eve when Steve heard those very words whispered into his ear and soon afterwards a weight was clamoring onto his bed and draping itself over his back, pinning him down. 

Steve didn't move. If it had been anyone else he would have been up by now, no time wasted in case it was something important. 

But maybe even Hydra spent their time celebrating Christmas instead of dropping bombs.

"Get up Steve. We have to go wherever before Philips gets back on his word." Bucky whined and shook Steve's shoulders fruitlessly. It made Steve sigh in exasperation. 

"Bucky, I can't get up, you're lying on me."

A chuckle was his only answer and a moment later Bucky rolled off his back, booted feet thumping on the floor.

"Get up, Stevie. We're wasting time we could be spending doing something else."

Steve moved to his feet and got dressed, all the while sneaking glances Bucky's way.

"What do you have planned?" He asked and followed Bucky out of his room, down the barrack and into the open, observing how there was a certain happy skip to his steps. 

"We have something planned, Howard, Peggy and me. You'll see for yourself." 

"You didn't get into trouble, did you?" Steve asked him worriedly. If there was someone who could get into all kinds of trouble it was Bucky and Howard, sometimes Peggy had her hand in it as well. 

Bucky grinned at him over his shoulder and let him to the hangar where the planes were stored but he didn't answer. Now Steve really was worried. 

One of Howard's planes stood there in all its glory with her pilot standing below it with Peggy at his side. 

"Hurry, Steve!" Howard called to them and ascended the stairs to the plane with Peggy in tow.

Inside Howard wasted no time starting the machine and just as Steve had sat down they rolled from the hangar and took off into the sky. 

"What's up with our fast getaway? Do we have a mission?" Steve asked the inside of the plane at large and looked at Bucky and Peggy sitting across from him. 

Peggy opened her mouth but shut it again when Bucky pre-empted her.

"I told you we had to go wherever before Philips went back on his word."

Steve could see Peggy roll her eyes.

"And what the hell is that even supposed to mean?" He asked and looked at Peggy.

"It means that Bucky and I got Philips to allow us a five-days leave over the Christmas holidays. It took both of us to get Philips to agree. Howard has his plane and is bringing us to a house he owns, far enough away from the war. We'll spend our time there. See it as a kind of gift from all of us, for all of us." Peggy elaborated. 

A smile pulled at Steve's face.

"Thank you, guys." 

"You're welcome." Peggy and Bucky said in unison and grinned at each other. 

"I don't have anything for you guys." Steve said. He thought of the paintings he had wanted to do of them but didn't had the time, intimate private paintings only meant for their eyes.

"Don't worry Steve, when we're at the house you can pay us back in sex." Howard called from the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: OT4 exchanges gifts for christmas (by blakefancier)


	2. Stucky, Thanks for the Rescue

Bucky was a little drunk. Maybe a lot. He was definitely not what could be called sober, so much was clear but in his defense: It was quite early in the morning and he just had been rescued from certain death or worse. 

"Hey Steve!?" He slurred and staggered to the side and into Steve who quickly steadied him with a laugh. He seemed to laugh a lot right now, maybe it was that time of night.

"What is it, Bucky?" Steve asked, smile wide on his face and blue eyes almost sparkling in the light of the streetlamps.

Maybe Bucky was indeed a little drunker than anticipated. 

"Did I thank you, yet?" Bucky asked and threw his arm over Steve's shoulder to bring their faces closer together, so close that Steve's expression blurred a little in front of his eyes. He pulled back a little again.

"There's nothing to thank me for." Steve assured him. "Or you could say that the amount of alcohol you bought me was quite enough of thanks, don't you think?" He teased and damn the money Bucky would pay to always see him that happy.

"Nah." He said instead. "That didn't really get you drunk so it doesn't count." Bucky's gaze fell on an alley and he immediately started to pull Steve towards it. Fortunately he didn't put up much of a fight.

"What are you doing, Bucky?" He said a little alarmed but went willingly enough, not even resisting when Bucky pushed him up into the far corner, out of the way of anyone who might chance a glance into the darkness.

"I want to thank you." Bucky whispered and leaned in to kiss him, sighing when Steve pulled back almost right away.

"In here?" He asked with shock coloring his voice, eyes wide.

"You want me to do it in the camps where everyone can overhear? Use your new powers and tell me when someone comes. Wouldn't want to be caught, would we?" He smirked at Steve and dropped to his knees before him before he could say another word.

Steve was panting when Bucky glanced up at him through lowered lashes and he gave a startled little cry as Bucky's mouth enveloped his limp cock. It was the kind of noise that used to drive Bucky wild back when they did this in the privacy of their flat. It still did if how Bucky's pants tightened was any indication. 

Steve's cock quickly hardened under his ministration and he didn't bother wasting time they could not spare, sliding his mouth up and down the hard length and taking as much as he could. 

Noises spilled from Steve's chest that he seemed unable to contain and he pressed his palm over his own mouth to keep them in. Bucky had to place both his hands on his waist to keep him from bucking too much and it wasn't long before Steve came down his throat.

"You're crazy." Steve panted and slid his hands over the top of Bucky's head as Bucky tucked him back into his pants. 

They shared a lingering kiss when Bucky stood before him again. 

The steps of someone walking past the mouth of the alley made them flinch and Bucky quickly pressed Steve back against the wall, making them melt into the shadows.

"I thought you would tell me if someone would come!" Bucky hissed at him. "I was a little distracted!" Steve hissed back with wide eyes and when the silence settled back over them Bucky leaned on Steve and let himself be steadied while they stumbled to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Bucky thanks Steve for rescuing him (by blakefancier)


	3. Howard/Peggy/Steve, After the War

They all were lying in bed together, all three of them for once. Steve, Howard and her. It wasn't often that they had time for this, to just be with each other. 

Not just a quickie in a dark alley or between missions, quiet and hidden away and hoping that no one would find them before they were finished. 

Peggy missed the few days they had spent in one of Howard's houses, just them and no distractions except the ones they created.

It was moments like this that her thoughts turned to the future. Steve's skin was warm under her palm and she snuggled a little more into his bare chest, felt Howard's warmth against her back do the same, coming closer until they touched from head to toe.

"What do you want to do after the war?" She asked into the quiet and held her breath. For a moment the men were silent, no doubt sharing a look over her shoulder. Steve's hand covered Howard's on her waist.

Howard was the first to speak. That surprised her, a little bit, he was always so closed up about what was going on inside his heart.

"I want to keep building up my company, ideally with both of you at my side." He said quietly. 

"You won't lose us." Steve murmured and Peggy felt his palm slide over her hip and to Howard's. 

"For my part I want to resume my art degree." Steve continued a smile on his lips. "Maybe become an artist for real." 

"Using it as a cover to work as an agent?" Peggy grinned at him and felt Howard snort a laugh behind her. 

"True! You could be my bodyguard or work with Peggy for the SRR. Scratch that, you could both be my bodyguards!" Howard exclaimed and Peggy smacked his ass lightly while Steve rolled his eyes and leaned over her to give him a quick peck.

"Stop making everything about yourself, Howard." Steve said before turning to Peggy.

She took her time mulling that over. What did she want. Where to start.

"I want to stay an agent, if they let me. Maybe with you as my partner." Peggy finally said, looking Steve straight in the eye and seeing him swallow heavily before he gave her the kind of kiss that stole her breath away. 

"Why shouldn't they let you?" Howard scoffed. "You're the best I know." 

"Thanks you." Peggy smiled and pulled him down until their lips touched, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Steve, Howard and Peggy talk about what they want to do after the war


	4. Steggy, Agents of Shield

A shot rang out through the hall and Peggy whirled around, gun at the ready and Steve quickly lowered his shield again to let her shoot over it. The man at the other end of the warehouse crumbled to the ground.

"Why is it always a warehouse?" Steve said distractedly and they jogged over to the man to drag him into one of the gaps between the boxes before hiding themselves again when they heard steps coming closer on a run. 

"I don't know. It's most convenient it seems." Peggy answered after another moment where she used her hand mirror to look around the corner, watching the men check for their comrade and coming up empty. 

Soon they left again, muttering to themselves, too low for Peggy and Steve to hear. 

They didn't seem to be the brightest. It would make his and Peggy's mission all the easier.

"The artifact is at the end of the hall?" He checked with her and saw her nod.

"Yes, in a little office." She answered and put her mirror away. By their count, and what their informant had told them, they estimated that only the last two men were left and they would be on their guard. 

"Then what are we waiting for? After you." Steve grinned, gesturing with his shield. Peggy rolled her eyes at him but it was fond if exasperated. 

Without another word they started forward again on silent feet. 

Only some yards away they could see the little office built into the side of the warehouse when they passed a corner. 

"You come from the left side and me from the right?" Steve suggested and they parted ways after Peggy's nodded in agreement.

"See you later." She winked at him.

They walked in a wide curving arc around office and Steve kept his eyes open, catching glimpses of Peggy as she weaved past the boxes until they were on either side of the small house.

On Peggy's signal he threw his shield, hitting one of the men standing guard and distracting them just enough for Peggy to come up behind them and take out the other one.

Together they entered the office and with a yank Steve pulled Peggy against his side and raised his shield as the men inside opened fire.

"Someone lied to us." Peggy grunted and Steve hummed, using the pause as they had to reload to throw his shield again. They darted forward and knocked their attackers out. 

With a little more care they approached the box containing what they had come for and Peggy picked the lock while Steve watched out for any new assailants to arrive. 

Turning the artifact in her hand Peggy pulled out her phone and dialed a number. 

"Howard? We have your little toy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rogers and Carter - Agents of Shield (blakefancier)


	5. Bucky/Peggy, Target Practice

A bang rang out through the shooting hall, then another and another. Bucky lowered his rifle and watched the way Peggy moved with the recoil of her gun, the way she stood tall and proud, face concentrated and the light of the lamps putting highlights on her hair.

The clothes she wore sat immaculate as always, blouse, skirt stopping at her knees and heels. As always he was mildly impressed at how well Peggy could fight in those heels and skirts of hers. He already had had the pleasure of watching her in action.

Bucky observed the way Peggy's finger curled around the trigger and couldn't help how his mind flashed to how her fingers would look like, curled in the sheets or around his cock instead, maybe her legs curled around his waist as she threw her head back and moaned, hair fanned around her face like a halo.

Bucky swallowed and turned his eyes back on his own target, lifting his rifle but his mind stayed on the image and what could, might, come after. If he played his cards right maybe…

How would she look in the morning, her hair mussed and wearing one of his shirts and nothing else, sitting at his kitchen table.

How would she look at him. (Would she stay? He ruthlessly squashed that part. Maybe after the war…)

When Bucky glanced at her from the corner of his eye she was looking back at him.

How would she react if he were to sidle up to her, press himself along her back and entwine their hands to shoot the gun with her. He was pretty sure that he would get a bullet in his foot for his trouble. That did sound a little painful.

Instead he moved a little closer and poked her just as she pulled the trigger. Her shot went wild as she lost her focus.

Bucky grinned at her, remembering how Steve had told him about how she'd once stood on a street, shooting at a car while it came towards her at full speed. She had been unafraid.

How Bucky would have liked to see that with his own two eyes.

Peggy turned slightly to look at him with a slightly fond but un-amused look on her face.

"You messed up my tally." She said.

"So easily distracted." Bucky replied. "Not such a good shot, are you?" he joked and watched Peggy laugh.

"Maybe you can go on the range and I'll show you how good I am with moving targets." she said, her eyes twinkling.

"A lovely idea but what about a little competition between friends?" he proposed. He said the word 'friend' like he maybe meant something else. 

The look on Peggy's face said that she, maybe, understood what he meant and Bucky was still laughing a little when she made her move and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peggy, target practice (bonzai-bunny)


	6. Bucky/Howard, Winter Soldier

The alarm sounded in the middle of the day. Of course the assassin known as the Winter Soldier wouldn't wait until night time like other criminals of his caliber to make his move.

Howard's bodyguards tensed beside him. Had anyone told them that their employer was bait? Probably not.

Not that Howard gave a damn about them. 

He had told the team that they were too close to the Soldier and too careless on top of that. 

The soldier might or mightn't have wanted to kill one Howard Stark but he sure wasn't supposed to come to their headquarters.

His bodyguards pushed at him to move and Howard protested, fingers sliding over the metal of his gun. They heard gunfire and then everything was silent except for the alarm.

The bodyguards crowded in close and Howard nearly shouted at them to let him have a little breathing room when one of them suddenly sunk to the ground, blood splattering over the wall as a bullet killed him.

The other guard instantly opened fire at the man - one metal arm, Howard noted and a mask over the lower half of his face - coming towards them.

The bullets glanced off the metal of his arm and it didn't take long for the guard to lie on the floor as well. Howard aimed his own gun at the Winter Soldier who grabbed Howard's wrist and twisted the weapon away from him, backing him against the wall. It was laughably easy for the Winter Soldier to immobilize Howard.

"Howard Stark." The man murmured and Howard froze, staring into eyes he knew too well. The Winter Soldier's voice washed over him and he knew that one too. No way he would ever forget that voice, the way the owner of it had made him laugh and moan, had sounded like moaning and laughing and even crying.

The eyes were hard and cold like they'd only ever gotten when Bucky had been especially angry, something that rarely happened. 

Howard had liked his eyes the most surrounded by crinkling lines from laughter when they'd been in bed together.

"Bucky?" He whispered, shell shocked.

The Winter Soldier tilted his head slightly. "Who is Bucky?" He snarled with no recognition in his eyes.

"You're Bucky." Howard whispered. Through the shock it was hard to think of anything better, cleverer to say. What had happened when Bucky had fallen from the train?

"I'm the Winter Soldier." The man said. "Do we know each other?" There was no hesitation in his voice. Howard wished there had been, instead it was only coolly calculating.

"Y-yes. Years ago. We used to be together." 

"I fucked you once, you mean." Bucky said and his eyes crinkled in a way that said he was smiling under the mask. It wasn't a nice smile.

"No and yes. You told me that we would be together after the war; that you would think of something to get my father off our backs." Howard said and almost wanted to take the words back right away. Stupid! Stupid of him to tell a man who wanted to kill him something like this.

Howard watched Bucky tilt his head the other way, a considering look on his face but still no recognition. A moment later he punched him and Howard saw stars.

Bucky's face blurred before his eyes.

"Thank you for the information." he said mockingly. "There is no contract about your head, yet."

Howard could only watch as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." The Winter Soldier's voice floated to him before Howard lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Bucky: Howard works with SHIELD and is involved in the tracking of the Winter Soldier, angsty, maybe he had a thing with Bucky at some point and manages to see the Soldier's face briefly (goldenhelikaon)


	7. Howard/Peggy, Unrequired

Peggy only ever had eyes for Steve. Howard knew it, respected it even. 

He sought distraction in his work and girls who were easily swayed by his charm and looks and riches, that he had many.

It wasn't all that hard to find a companion for the night and sometimes he hated that it had come to this. That he spent his time with women he had no real interest in and wished they were someone else. 

Some nights he spent with a good bottle of liquor instead, to chase the memory of her smile away that wasn't aimed at him.

Maybe he should have tried harder to win Peggy over but even after Steve was lost to them somewhere in the arctic Peggy’s thoughts were with him. Not with Howard. Never with Howard and it had been weeks since they had last spoken. 

He hadn't had the heart to interrupt her in her grieving. Then too much time had passed to call her again without a good enough reason.

Until now. 

Howard picked up the phone and dialed a number.

He might not have her as he wanted but he sure could give her the chance to become someone more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Peggy: unrequired, Howard always wanted Peggy and could never have her (goldenhelikaon)


	8. Bucky/Howard/Steve, Let's Dance

"No, not like that, Steve. You really don't know how to dance, do you? Don't answer that. Back to the start." Howard called from the sidelines and watched Steve and Bucky move together, wincing when Steve managed yet again to step twice on Bucky's feet in a row, once on each foot.

"Are you alright, Bucky?" He asked. That had looked painful. Steve wasn't exactly of elven build or weight but Bucky gave him a thumbs-up like it hadn't bothered him at all. Maybe he was wearing steel-toed boots.

"I grew up poor, how should I have had time to learn to dance?" Steve muttered to himself, staring at his feet in concentration and Howard and Bucky both scoffed. 

"Don't give me that, Rogers, so did Bucky and so did I and his form is good."

"Only good, Stark?" Bucky snarked and showed his teeth over Steve's shoulder. 

"Quiet, Barnes, and step closer already. You know each other and dancing with a partner is all about physical contact and being close to each other… unless you don't like that person." Howard said and waved them back into the basic position. They did as they were told but it still looked painfully awkward from Steve's side, like he wasn't sure where to put his hands.

"Stop. Steve come here and watch." Howard said after a minute of watching them awkward shuffling together, observing how Bucky was laughing at it all. 

"As you wish, master." Steve retorted sarcastically and all but stomped to the side, leaning against the wall. 

Howard moved towards Bucky's side and took his hand in his. Bucky's hand settled unasked on his waist and Howard's at his shoulder. In a low voice Howard muttered the rhythm under his breath and let himself be lead.

Howard and Bucky danced pressed together, but not so much that it would become indecent, fluidly. Bucky leaned in to whisper something into his ear and Howard chanced a look toward Steve who was watching them with a rapt expression.

Bucky's palm slid a little lower on his waist and a little more towards his ass and Howard let himself be moved around, his back to Steve, to hide his smile. If he had both of his hands free he would have applauded Bucky, instead he ducked his face against Bucky's neck and all but molded himself against his front. 

"Steve, are you looking?" Bucky rumbled, his breath hitting the side of Howard's face. Their eyes caught each other. They were close enough for their lips to almost be touching.

"This is how you seduce a girl." Bucky whispered against Howard's mouth and they stepped apart. 

When they looked at Steve his face was beet red and he was awkwardly trying to cover the bulge in his pants while Bucky was completely unashamed of his.

Howard discreetly adjusted himself.

"Ah, I think we should move this elsewhere." Howard said, a smug look on his face and let his gaze drag down Steve's body in a blatant invitation.

"If we move this to your rooms we can teach you how to blow her mind." Bucky proposed with a leer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Steve/Howard: teaching Steve how to dance (leylaleya)


	9. Bucky/Howard + Steggy, Double Date

"How are you two doing?" Peggy asked them over the noises of the restaurant they were sitting in, out of the way of the other customers. Bucky and Howard shared a look while Steve squeezed his wife's hand on the table. 

For a moment Bucky's eyes lingered on the gesture and he slipped one of his own down to do the same to Howard's hand under the table, frowning to himself when Howard pulled his hand away with a nervous glance around the room. 

"We're good." Howard said with a quick, easy grin and Bucky nodded along and threw a little wink in the other coupled direction. Predictably Steve rolled his eyes at them. 

"Did you get in trouble?" he asked knowingly and Howard laughed. 

"Why would you say that?" Bucky asked nonchalant, laying his arm over the back of Howard's chair and smiled at Howard softly when he shot him a look.

"One of my neighbors is thoroughly charmed by Bucky and that I took in a veteran of the war until he is better." Howard said to Peggy. 

Bucky snorted and took a sip of his drink, watching over the rim of his glass the understanding expression that Peggy and Steve shared with each other.

"How are you two?" Bucky threw the question back at them. "Still everything perfect in paradise?" He laughed at the dopey happy smile Steve directed at Peggy.

"We're still working for the SRR." Peggy answered. 

"I was appointed to work in an office. It's like they never heard of a female field agent before."

"I might know the answer to that, I was thinking of starting a new company, a secret agency if you want to call it that." Howard said and leaned in their direction. 

"What do you have in mind?" Peggy asked and disengaged her hand from Steve's to place her elbows on the table, bringing her closer to Howard. 

"An agency to protect our planet from things like that cube and those that will misuse it." Howard offered with that intense expression on his face that he got when he was particularly excited about an idea.

"Sounds interesting. What are you going to call it?" Peggy mused and leaned back in her seat to interlink her fingers with Steve's. 

"Shield would be a good name." Howard knocked his foot against Bucky's, letting it linger there and something in Bucky's chest lifted.

"Shield? What is that supposed to stand for?" Steve asked and took a sip from his drink.

"We can still think of that. Important is, are you in?" Howard scoffed.

"Sounds good. When will we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Bucky + Peggy/Steve: double date (peggyleads)


	10. Howard/Peggy/Steve, Celebration

Steve was only frozen for a month before Howard’s ship picked him up from the ice and only a couple of days, thanks to the Serum, to have him back on his feet and another day to find himself in a bar surrounded by soldiers, agents, assistants and scientist and his men from the Howling Commandos to celebrate Captain America’s return and the end of the war. 

Everything had gone so fast. 

Steve broke away from Dum Dum who had his arms slung over Steve’s shoulder and singing along with Jones and Dernier and looked around. He spotted Peggy and Howard sitting at one of the tables. They were wrapped up in a conversation but every so often they glanced Steve's way.

They had come closer those days on the expedition to find his body. Steve shuddered at the thought.

No man liked to be reminded of his own mortality. 

They stared at him sometimes, ever since he had woken up at the hospital, like they weren’t sure if he wouldn’t still disappear.

It made something flutter in his belly and he returned their looks.

Hands slapped his back when he passed through the masses that inhabited the pub to get to them. He took no heed of it. 

Peggy gave him one of her beautiful smile. Howard looked cautiously happy to see him. 

He sat down with them. Somewhere behind them, on the other side of the room, he heard Dungan and the other Commandos jeer and start to sing, drawing the attention of the whole pub while Steve smiled at the two people he most wanted to see right here, right now. 

And if anyone saw him kissing first Agent Carter and then turn to Mister Stark for another kiss, they turned a blind eye to the folly of the Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Peggy/Steve: the war is over, Steve is found and celebrates the end of the war with the two people that matter the most to him (peggyleads)


	11. OT4, Last Night On Earth

The little gearwheel twisted midair and gleamed as the light briefly caught on the metal's surface. It fell down towards the ground and Bucky caught it and threw it up in the air again.

Bucky was so bored.

Being bored and having something that could only be called a suicide mission the next day did not sit well with him. He glanced around the room. They were in a safe house, for now. A house fully stocked with anything they could only hope to ask for. 

It didn't sit well with him either, considering what tomorrow would bring.

Peggy and Steve were sitting with their heads bent over a map and some other plans, looking at the building's layout and double checking the route they would take.

Howard was at the kitchen's table going over their weapons one last time. 

Soon they would all have the rest of the afternoon and the night to fill until dawn.

"Someone want to fuck?" He asked the room at large and nearly laughed aloud when the others froze in what they were doing.

"It was an innocent question." He said and fixed his eyes on the gearwheel in his hand, setting it spinning through the air again.

"Make yourself useful, Barnes." Howard snapped at him from the kitchen.

"What for? We already checked the equipment five times and every one of us knows the plan by heart. I could probably recite it in my sleep." Bucky shot back and looked at them. 

They were all stressed out but he was still bored.

"Who do you want to fuck anyway?" Steve asked into the quiet, head still tilted down to the plan before him but his eyes weren't moving.

"Don't care. Anyone." Bucky said and caught Peggy's eyes. 

"Maybe all of you." He winked at her.

"That would be quite the feat." She said drily and straightened before walking towards him, a smirk on her face.

Bucky caught the wheel one last time and let it disappear in the pockets of his pants, the pants that were getting a little tighter with how Peggy almost stalked towards him. Behind her he could Howard stop beside Steve, watching them.

"Nothing I haven't done before." Bucky grinned. He let his legs fall open and Peggy stepped between them.

Steve and Howard were coming closer as well until they were on either side of him, both with a hand on the back of his chair.

"So we're really going to do this?" Steve asked and Bucky glanced up at him through lower lashes but it was Howard who answered.

"We might have to figure out a good position but sure, why not? It's not like we have anything to lose." 

Peggy leaned down and Bucky slanted his mouth over Peggy's. He felt Steve's palm, broad and calloused slide over his back while Howard bit his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ot4: last night on earth having an orgy before a suicide mission, Bucky convinces them (peggyleads)


	12. Stoward, Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: somnophilia, rough and medicated sex in this one!

Steve twisted his fingers lazily in Howard's ass and watched, transfixed, how the engineer's eyes fluttered and grew heavy. Howard's opening relaxed around Steve's fingers and his body grew completely boneless as the medication they had chosen together took effect and he fell asleep.

All Steve's for the taking now. 

Steve kissed the side of Howard's bared neck and shakily exhaled against the bare skin. Howard was completely naked, just like Steve. They had cuddled before he had put him under.

He spent time lazily mouthing down across his shoulder and collarbone before he finally turned Howard over on his stomach and shoved a couple of pillows under his hips to raise them for easier access. Howard didn't even stir and Steve turned his head for him so he wouldn't be suffocated by the pillow. He glanced over to the side, to the camera that stood beside their bed and at the blinking light that signaled it recording.

Howard had made it one of his conditions to playing out Steve's fantasy and he had been the one to set up the camera.

Steve moved Howard's legs apart and kneeled between them. With his eyes fixed on the camera lens he dragged his fingernails hard down Howard's back, leaving stark red welts behind. 

"Fuck." He swore into the silence of the room, cock twitching as Howard barely reacted except to squirm a little in his sleep, thighs moving apart to get a little more comfortable. 

Steve did it again and then lay down on Howard. 

When he forcefully pushed his cock into Howard's ass he met barely any resistance, so loose was he in his sleep, carefully prepared beforehand so Steve wouldn't, couldn't, hurt him. 

"Fuck." He swore again. "Fuck, Howard." He moaned loudly as he bottomed out and pulled out shortly afterwards only to thrust in again and again, pounding away. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking loose in sleep. God, that you're letting me do this to you." He slapped Howard's ass and watched the flesh ripple and turn red because of the force of the impact. He pulled at Howard's hair and shoved his head farther into the pillow and bit at his neck and shoulder, leaving angry looking marks, hearing Howard moan softly but he was still loose, still relaxed with his heart beating slowly. 

"Are you having a wet dream, Howard? Do you dream of getting fucked by me?" he hissed and fucked him harder when Howard squirmed under him in his sleep, rocking against the pillows. Steve reached around and found his cock standing hard. Once he squeezed him, feeling the flesh jump in his hand and Howard surge against him before he let his hand fall away. 

"I could do anything to you and you wouldn't know." He whispered breathlessly. Again he scratched his nails over Howard's side, slapped the side of his ass and felt him tighten around him ever so slightly in reflex. 

He buried his cock in Howard's ass and came so suddenly he cried out. 

After he had pulled out, Steve roughly pulled Howard's cheeks apart and watched his come dribble from his hole, pushed it back in with the tips of his fingers, considering another round.

When he cleaned him up later he was more gently, cleaning his hole and clad him in his pajama, covering the marks he had left behind. 

He climbed off the bed. 

"I love you, Howard." He whispered to the camera before turning it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Steve: rough, medicated sex, somnophilia (renai-chan)


	13. Howard/Steve/Tony, Time Travel II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the prompt from the 8th, where Howard time travels to the future and Steve is an ass and mad at him.  
> This fic has Howard/Steve/Tony

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked in an abandoned warehouse. Of to the side was Tony in his Iron Man suit and how Howard wanted to get his hands on one of them, take a closer look at Tony's arc reactor but they were enemies now. Deliberately casual Tony leaned against the wall but Howard could see how tense he was. He turned his gaze back to Steve in front of him and balled his hands to fists in his pocket, casual clothes in the form of a shirt and dress pants. The concept of heroes costumes was still not something that Howard liked very much. Usually those just looked ridiculous. Same went for villains.

"It wasn't the right time or society." Howard answered and saw Tony roll his eyes in his periphery. From all of them he looked the least happy to be here and that was telling something since Howard wanted to be anywhere but here as well. Seeing Steve hurt.

Better get it over and done with quickly.

"And why didn't you tell me when we met in this time?" Steve asked and his face looked so sad and confused that Howard just wanted to punch him. With Howard's new gloves it would even hurt him.

"You were fucking my future son I had no idea I would have and accusing me of things I never did in the first place." Howard scoffed and turned his gaze to Tony. "Seems like my staying here worked for you anyway." he said to him. Likely they had created some paradox or other, since they were both in this time now.

"Yeah, no one knows how it worked or why. My memories didn't even change." Tony replied curtly and looked at Steve before looking back at Howard.

"Did you really have to become a villain just because you couldn't have Steve? You're such a drama queen." Tony continued.

"Tony, shut up-" Steve started but Howard shot back.

"And blowing up the fifty suits in your basement for your then girlfriend just so you could built new ones doesn't make you a drama queen?"

Tony was silent, sullen, and Howard turned back to Steve when he heard him clearing his throat. 

"Did you just want to meet me so your boyfriend could mock me? Or was there something you wanted?" Howard snarled and Steve glared at Tony who shrugged nonchalantly.

"I wanted to propose something to you." He started. One of Howard's brows lifted.

"We could be together-" 

"What? You'd let me fuck you just so I'll stop making trouble?" Howard hissed and stared at Steve who looked away, lips pressed together.

"No. I-I liked you, back in our own time but you seemed so unavailable-"

"And my son was?" Howard asked scathingly. 

"Will you just let me finish already?" Steve shouted, rising from his seat. 

"Well this is starting out great." Tony muttered but they ignored him. 

"I wanted to be with you then and that hasn't changed. When I started my relationship with Tony and heard what you did to him I was angry and let it out on you. For that I'm sorry." Steve said, calmer again, looking at Howard with a pleading look on his face.

"What are you suggesting?" Howard asked. He kept his face blank and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"To…be with both of you." Steve said, a blush was coloring his cheeks.

Howard uncrossed his arms. That… certainly wasn't what he had expected.

"At the same time?" He asked just to be sure.

"Yes."

"And you're ok with this?" Howard said to Tony and watched him shrug.

"I'm not happy about it considering how often you hacked J.A.R.V.I.S and you'll have to tell me sometime how you did that but yes, I'm ok with it as long as it makes Steve happy." Tony said, face sullen and unhappy.

Howard pondered the offer even though he didn't yet know what to think of it. To have Steve, even if it was only half…

"Alright." He said at last.


	14. Howard/Peggy/Steve, Raising Tony

"Does Daddy hate me, Papa?" 

The words of his little son tugged at Steve heart and he pulled him a little tighter against his chest.

"Your Daddy doesn't hate you." Steve said with conviction because Howard didn't hate his son, he never had but Tony was too small to be of interest to his father, yet. No child was. Howard was just so painfully bad and awkward with children, preferring the company of adults and intellect.

"But why doesn't he ever play with me?" Tony complained and hugged the little teddy they had gotten for him when he'd been even smaller.

"He doesn't know how." Steve said and looked into his son's eyes. Tony pouted.

"But he's a grown-up; he should know how that works!"

After a small pause Tony continued in a small voice, eyes fixed on his teddy, tugging on its ears in apparent distress.

"And he didn't even get me from school today as he promised he would."

"Did Jarvis get you instead?" Steve asked him, squeezing his sides and making Tony squirm. Every time Steve and Peggy couldn't get their son from school Jarvis, Howard's butler, did it for them. The arrangement included Howard as well. Usually.

"He was probably busy." Steve said with an apologetic tone and flinched when Tony shouted.

"He's always busy! When will he not be busy?! I want to play with daddy more, too!" Tony's voice trailed off in a little sob and he clutched his teddy tighter, burying his face in Steve's shoulder. 

When he heard a noise by the door Steve turned his head. 

Peggy had come home, still in her policemen's uniform and she was frowning. No doubt she was taking in the scene in front of her. Her baby boy crying and one of his fathers helpless to stop him.

"What am I supposed to do?" He mouthed at her, rubbing soothing circles on his son's back. Peggy only shrugged helplessly and shook her head in the negative. She didn't know either. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line, lips almost white.

Tony finally unburied his head from Steve's shoulder when he heard the footsteps of Peggy moved to them. His eyes were red and puffy, his breath was still hitching but his face brightened when he saw his mother.

"Mommy!" he cried out and hugged her when she sat down beside Steve. With his arms around Peggy's neck and hers around his waist he ended up half on top of her with his lower body still resting on Steve.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Peggy murmured and slid her palm over his cheeks, wiping away the wetness and listened as Tony told her about what had happened at school and afterwards.

It was like a storm cloud darkened her face when she heard of Howard's shortcoming.

"I'm going to him. Is he in his workshop again?" she asked curtly and settled Tony gently against Steve's chest again.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked her, alarmed at her dark tone.

"Talk." she said and disappeared down the stairs to the basement.

"Is Daddy in trouble now? Mommy looked angry." Tony asked Steve with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Peggy/Howard: raising kid!Tony - no powers/modern AU (scrollgirl)


	15. Stoward, Sex Pollen

Heat washed through Steve's body, making his legs almost buckle under him. At the last moment he steadied himself against the desk in his room before he could sink to his knees.

Whatever those Hydra agents had thrown at them it reacted fast. 

"Hurry, Steve." Howard gritted out behind him. "I feel like I'm burning up." A gasp followed the words and Steve locked his joints so he would not rush to Howard, would not fall on him and take him like his body was screaming at him to do. 

He didn't turn around to look what Howard was doing, where those slick sounds were coming from. 

They had been able to enter their headquarters without anyone noticing that something was wrong and they planned on keeping it that way. 

They knew what they had to do to come out of this alive. 

"Steeve." Howard keened behind him and he could imagine him in his mind's eye, how he arched his back and opened his thighs for him. 

It was Howard's turn first.

"Steve, hurry up!" Howard keened again and Steve stumbled the step to the door,turning the key in the lock. Better not let themself be caught like this. 

"I'm coming, Howard." Steve gasped out and quickly let his clothes fall to the floor, still covered in the strange powder. He heard one of the seams rip but he would care about it later. Later. After they stopped burning up with this need.

Steve staggered to the bed, pulled in by an invisible string that connected him to Howard, or so it felt. 

He fell to his knees on the bed and not even a second later he felt Howard's hands stroke over his skin, had his bare skin under his own hand, making them both moan. 

"Are you- did you get yourself ready?" Steve stuttered out and felt Howard's nod against his neck. 

"Yeah." Something in him calmed when he heard how unsteady Howard's voice was. 

Steve pushed at Howard until he was up against the headboard with Steve between his legs and he touched down and between them to find his hole slick and ready. A loud groan escaped him and then the world spun. 

Steve found himself on his back with Howard straddling his groin, a hand gripping Steve's cock and angling it upwards.

"You're too slow." Howard hissed feverishly and sunk down. 

They both cried out when that seemed to make the heat under their skin surge in answer and Howard slumped over him, speared on Steve's cock, breathing fast and rocking his hips in a circular motion like he couldn't get enough of the width holding him open in his most intimate place.

"Steve." Howard gasped out. "Help me." He whined and Steve felt an answering noise in his own throat and he gripped Howard around the waist and lifted him up until only the tip was inside of him and let him fall down again. Then he pulled him up again and down until they had a sloppy rhythm going and they were so loud Steve found it a miracle that no one had come running yet but maybe they could not hear it over the sounds of their bodies meeting and the most pleasured sounds spilling from their lips. 

Somewhere, when their climax was rising, rising until it felt like they couldn't bear it anymore, Steve spun them around and buried Howard under his bulk, held him still while he thrust into him with his teeth bared in a snarl and Howard's moans in his ears.

An almost triumphant cry tore from his chest when he shot his semen into Howard and felt his come slick their bellies. 

They laid still, tangled together.

Steve could feel the heat receding.

"We should go another round, just to be sure." Howard panted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex pollen (spoktoberfest)


	16. Stoward, Firefighter

Howard was working when the stranger burst into his lab, wearing a fireman's uniform and Howard spared half a thought as to why his butler Jarvis had even let him into the house. As far as he knew there was currently no party going on.

The other half observed how the man froze, looked around and frowned. He wasn't wearing a helmet which made Howard wonder since he had seemed to have expected a fire. Well, it supported the idea of him having gotten the wrong house for a party. 

Maybe he was a stripper. 

A stripper Howard wouldn't mind to invite to his birthday party.

"Can I help you? Are you lost?" Howard asked coolly and carefully extracted his hands from the insides of the machine he was working on. 

The man was blond, blue eyes, and Howard wondered for a moment if that could be taken as an indication for his level of intelligence, considering his garb and that there was no fire to be seen and he didn't make a move to take off his clothes.

On second thought he looked vaguely familiar.

"Mr. Stark, are you alright? Someone called about a fire." the man said as he came closer. Howard had to admit that he had rather stunning blue eyes.

"Yes, there was one but I have a fire extinguisher so I put it out." Howard said with a wave towards the mentioned fire extinguisher and the black spot on a corner of his table.

"It happens quite often, no worries." Howard said.

The man looked shocked at that. "Often? Mr. Stark that is dangerous!"

"I'm an inventor; stuff is bound to blow up sometimes. Who are you again?" 

"Name's Rogers, Steve Rogers and it's illegal to call the firefighters without a good reason." Steve pointed out and took another glance around the lab.

"I didn't call anyone." Howard said.

"Since you don't have any neighbors, did you girlfriend maybe call? Someone of your staff?" Now Steve started to look annoyed. It was not an altogether bad look on him. Howard could bet that people just loved to rile him up. 

"I don't have a girl- or boyfriend, so no and Jarvis has put out his share of fires. He knows when it's necessary to call the authorities which is to say, never." 

Steve still looked skeptical but after a moment he nodded.

"You're the Howard Stark of Stark Industries, right?"

"The one and only." Howard paused for a second, taking in Steve's face again. Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling of knowing him.

"Do we know each other?" Howard asked and squinted at the other man, coming around his workbench.

"You could say so." Steve replied drily and held out a note with a number written on it. 

"Call me should you need another helping hand with those fires. I run a security company, too."

With that he left and left Howard with a befuddled expression on his face.

He heard the footsteps fading and called Peggy. Peggy always knew what was happening and he couldn't quite shake the feeling that this was her doing.

"Can you explain to me why there's a firefighter in my lab?"

"I'm not your secretary, stop calling me about shit like that. Did he give you his name?" She said and there was this something in her voice…

"It was you." He called out. 

"Well you did practically wax poetry about his ass. I thought I'd give you a helping hand since you didn't make a good first impression." She said, sounding almost bored.

"What did I do?" Howard dreaded the answer.

"You puked on his shoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a firefighter (spoktoberfest)


	17. Stoward, Selkie

Steve rose from the waters, body feeling too big for him. He wanted his other skin back, the luxury of living in the sea whenever he wanted, far away from the human world that brought him pain too often, the luxury of leading a remote and simple life.

Down the beach there was a cottage, only lived in a few times a year and otherwise empty, just like the cove it stood in. 

This time there was someone; a man with a mustache and dark hair and dark eyes and he had something in his possession that belonged to Steve.

He wanted it back. His skin. 

His footsteps left marks on the virgin sand that were soon washed away by the current. 

When he came closer to the house he saw that the man was sitting in front of it in an old and beat-up chair for lying in the sun. Dark eyes regarded him when he stopped in front of him. 

"It sure didn't take long for you to come to me. Selkies start missing their skin fast?" He mused and dragged his gaze over Steve's bare body, still wet from his swim.

"Where is it? Give me my skin back." Steve hissed and kept himself from attacking the stranger. If he hurt him now he might never find it. 

"Say please." The man said and showed his teeth, making Steve snarl. 

"Please, give me my skin back." He bit out, hands fisted at his side, standing still.

"I think I like it how you ask so nicely." The man got up from his seat and moved into the house with Steve following on his heels. There was only one room with a bed, two adjoined doors.

"Your skin isn't here. I hid it but with the right-ah- let's say motivation, I might be inclined to give it back." The dark-haired stranger turned to face him and smirked. Steve looked around.

"What do I have to do?"

"Get on your knees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a selkie (spoktoberfest)


	18. Howard/Peggy, Stork Club

He wasn’t coming. The hand of the clock was getting ever closer to midnight but Steve didn’t show. Peggy hadn’t expected any different but she had hoped…. It didn’t matter what she had hoped. 

Something died inside of her. The pain made her buckle and she was glad that she was sitting. 

The Stork Club was nearly empty around her, only a handful of people and couples were lingering at their tables and on the dance floor, wrapped around each other and swaying to the crooning of the singer.

Peggy buried her head in her hands, holding in the tears, and only looked up when someone sunk into the seat opposite her. Hope fluttered in her chest only to be crushed when she saw who it was.

Quickly she wiped a hand over her face.

“What are you doing here, Howard?”

In her distressed state she couldn't quite decipher what the expression on his face meant. Maybe it was pity.

“A pretty woman shouldn’t be alone on a night like this.” He said with his usual cheer.

Peggy only looked at him, not knowing what she could say to something like that, mind blank. If there was one thing she would not do in front of Howard it was cry.

"I had a feeling that you would come here," He said when she didn't reply and signaled for the waiter. Some of the cheer had gone out of his voice. 

"that your hope isn't gone, yet, and neither is mine." The waiter set two flutes of wine in front of them and left. 

Peggy watched Howard. He looked weary now.

"As long as I have money I will fund the expedition. We will find him, Peggy." He said urgently and locked eyes with her, raising his glass in a toast.

"To Steve, may we find him soon." 

Peggy lifted her own glass before taking a sip, nodding her head at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You should join me on one, someday." Howard said and winked at her, trying to cheer her up, no doubt. Peggy managed a little smile. 

“Come dance with me, Peggy. Maybe it will ease your mind.” He said, happy expression falling away from his face again.

Peggy didn't resist when Howard pulled her along towards the dance floor. She was numb but feeling Howard's solid body against her made that go away, if only a little. To be held against a steady body felt good, even though it wasn't Steve.

Steve.

She closed her eyes.

“It’s not really working.” Peggy choked out and leaned her faced against his shoulder, clutching his hand.

Howard pretended not to hear the little sobs Peggy that escaped her or the wetness that spread on his shoulder. Instead he rested his head against Peggy’s and they swayed into the new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Peggy: at the Stork Club (yourironqueen)


	19. Howard/Peggy/Steve, War Time Christmas

It was Christmas and the whole base was decorated but Steve couldn't quite enjoy it.

One part of it was that he missed his mother. Despite it being years since her death the pain still lingered, lately it was overshadowed by the things he felt when he was with Peggy and Howard. 

Later the same day the Howling Commandos had wanted to celebrate in a pub but on short notice they had been appointed a new mission that would lead them off-base.

It seemed like it would be too much to ask of Hydra to take some time off for Christmas. Steve scoffed to himself, ignoring the strange look a man gave him for that. What did he care what some stranger thought of him and his mood.

The attacks had become even more numerous.

Christmas was a time for family, a quiet time and Schmidt exploited that, meaning more time on the field for Captain America and his men.

Steve sighed wearily. He just wanted a week or a month of rest but that wouldn't happen soon. 

This day was the only one he had gotten for himself, a day of leave, and he still hadn't caught sight of Howard or Peggy. 

For a fact he knew that they must be somewhere on base since they had no new mission that brought them to another city.

Once he had changed from his training gear into casual clothes he would search for them.

He opened the door to his quarters and for a moment he couldn't quite comprehend what it was he was seeing.

The smell of pines and any other smell he always associated with Christmas permeated the air. A little Christmas tree stood on his bedside table and dozens of little lights illuminated the room.

Peggy was lying on his bed, her shoes lying on the ground beside her and Howard was nestled along her side with his head on her shoulder.

Howard's arm was thrown over Peggy's belly and her fingers were carding slowly through his hair. They were murmuring to each other in soft voices, just talking.

Steve drank in the sight like a man dying of thirst, not making a sound lest the moment would shatter.

When they became aware of him Howard and Peggy looked at him with twin smiles on their faces.

"Come on in already, Steve. You're letting out all the warm air." Howard said and Steve closed the door. It was like stepping into a world all their own.

On Peggy's beckoning he sat down on the floor beside his bed, too small for three no matter what they had tried, and rested his elbows on the mattress. He stroked his hand over Howard's arm and Peggy's flank and Peggy rolled closer for a kiss.

"Did you two do all of this?" he asked them and they nodded.

"We wanted you to at least enjoy your one free Christmas day." Peggy whispered while Howard's hand silently caught his.

"Merry Christmas." Howard said and Steve hugged them from his position on the floor, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"Thank you, guys." He said.

"We have another surprise for you." Howard said and nudged Peggy's side, making her laugh quietly.

"In a week we all have leave together, courtesy of Philips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Peggy/Steve: war time christmas (yourironqueen)


	20. Stoward, Teasing

The girls chattered around him, trying to get him to go to a club with them, when Steve felt eyes on him. He glanced around and his eyes fell on the unmistakable image of one Howard Stark.

Steve didn't even wonder how he had gotten into the backstage area. Howard Stark had his ways and it was apparent that he was waiting for Steve when the steady look he gave Steve was any indication. 

With a few murmured words and a few disappointed noises and well-meaning complaints from the girls he excused himself.

His feet carried him to Howard's side and wished he had had the time to change out of his costume. 

"Mr. Stark." He greeted him with a nod and saw the other man smile.

"Call me Howard." 

"What brings you to New York, Mr. St- Howard." Steve asked and fiddled with the edge of the shield they had given him as a prop, his text was still glued to the inside of it and Howard grinned when he caught a glimpse of it.

"Needed some help remembering the lines?" Howard said, tilting his head towards it and Steve blushed a little.

"They pulled me into the show so fast I didn't have any time to learn the text." Steve mumbled in embarrassment.

"You did a good job out there. No one noticed anything." Howard assured him and then there was a strange moment where his gaze dragged over Steve once from head to toe and he cleared his throat. 

Steve didn't know what to make of it.

"Nice outfit, they didn't have anything tighter?" Howard said and gestured to Steve's costume, making him shift on the spot. 

"No. It seems they didn't." He shot back. Howard laughed good-natured and waved him forward when he turned on the spot and started to move towards the exit.

Steve followed him. 

"You want to grab something to eat? I'm starving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Howard: Howard gently teasing Steve after seeing one of his USO shows (yourironqueen, ofthefox)


End file.
